1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for optical characterization of samples.
2. Description of Related Art
Samples in the meaning of the present invention are any substances whose properties may be optically ascertained. In particular, samples in the meaning of the present invention are liquids. Properties which are to be studied are, for example, adsorption, reflection, phase formation, and further visible features, such as foaming, etc.
Adsorption and reflection are generally determined by spot-measuring methods. In such a method, the sample is scanned vertically downward using a sensor having two photodiodes. Such a sensor is, for example, the sensor TURBISCAN™ from Quantachrome GmbH & Co. KG.
The spot sensors used for the adsorption and reflection measurement fail in particular, however, if the properties change spatially inside the liquid. This is the case, for example, for the characteristic of foaming or if at least one phase boundary exists in the liquid. Different individual sensors are thus necessary to study the particular property. Sensors for measuring properties which change over the spatial extension of the sample are often also not available.